


Trash Meets Trash

by fluffandsmut



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Coffee, Ghoul, Other, gourmetghoul, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, trashiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffandsmut/pseuds/fluffandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say opposites attract but Tsukiyama isn't aware of the saying which is why things go amiss in this tragic romance. Two personalites of the same type don't exactly mix well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Meets Trash

Tsukiyama was taking a stroll through town to absorb all it's different aromas pervading the air. He was walking pass an alley way when the most pungent smell made it's way up the gourmet's nose.  
"Mmmm" He raised both his hands above his head, making wild gestures. "This scent...this scent is... TRES BIEN! His knees grew weak and before he knew it, Tsukiyama was down on all fours.  
"I must have whatever inhabits it." The ghoul crawled in the dingy alley way in search for the smell that captivated him. The scent became stronger and stronger and Tsukiyama could barely hold his excitement. The search for the scent went on no longer when he discovered the most beautiful treasure. In the deepest corner of the alleyway stood a trash bin. "How lovely." Tsukiyama purred as his lanky fingers carresed the rim of the trash bin. "Well, it would be a shame to leave such a delicacy in these conditions. I'll take it upon myself to watch over you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two of them made it back to Tsukiyama's flat. He set the trash bin aside as he took off his formal attire and put on something more casual.  
He glanced at his guest and gave a light smile before disappearing into the bathroom.  
"Calmato Tsukiyama Shuu. Just act normal and things should go smoothly."  
After encourging himself Tsukiyama returned to the living room with two wine glasses. "I brought some drinks mon chéri. Drink up." He threw the whole glass of wine into the trashcan. He placed his fist under his chin whilst gazing at it.

How fascinating...

Things were quiet. A little too quiet for comfort. In an attempt to break the awkward silence the ghoul slowly slid his arm around the trash can.  
"Let's skip the pointless exposition and get on with the show." Tsukiyama leaned for a kiss but the trash can refused. It rolled off the couch to evade any contact with the ghoul.  
Tsukiyama lept out of his seat in shock. "Amore, what's wrong?"  
The trash can just stood in silence and eventually rolled out the front door. Tsukiyama ran after his lover.  
"But I thought what we had was special!"  
The trash can never returned because it didn't love Tsukiyama because he was trash. He was trashier than the trash can. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Smut


End file.
